wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Vereesa Windrunner
|Przynależność = Srebrny Pakt Dalaran Ofensywa Kirin Tor Przymierze |Poprzednia przynależność = Królestwo Quel'Thalas |Stanowisko = Ambasador Specjalny Lider Srebrnego Paktu |Lokacja = Purpurowa Cytadela Dalaran Ziemie Duchów Quel'Thalas Pandaria |Status = Żyje |Rodzina = Talanas (przodek) † Lireesa (matka) † Alleria (starsza siostra) Sylvanas (starsza siostra) (‡) Lirath (brat) Zendarin (kuzyn) † Rhonin (mąż) † Giramar (syn) Galadin (syn) Arator (siostrzeniec) Turalyon (szwagier) }} Vereesa Windrunner jest elficką komandoską, która walczyła w Drugiej i Trzeciej Wojnie. Jest najmłodszą siostrą Sylvanas Windrunner i Allerii Windrunner, wdową po Rhoninie Czerwonowłosym i matką bliźniąt Giramara i Galadina. Niemalże cała jej rodzina została wymordowana przez orków podczas Drugiej Wojny oraz w czasie inwazji dokonanej przez Księcia Arthasa na Quel'Thalas. Obie jej siostry uważane są za żywe, Sylvanas jedynie technicznie nie wlicza się do żywych, a Alleria żyje, ale nie wiadomo gdzie. Vereesa przewodzi Srebrnemu Paktowi, militarnej organizacji wysokich elfów odrzucających dopuszczenie krwawych elfów do szeregów Kirin Tor i stających na straży równowagi w mieście jako gwarant bezpieczeństwa przed rozruchami ze strony Hordy. Tytułuje siebie "Dowódcą Komandosów Srebrnego Paktu", co jest jej własną wersją tytułu Dowódcy Komandosów z Silvermoon. Biografia Vereesa jest członkinią słynnej rodziny wysokich elfów Windrunner. Jej starsze siostry Alleria i Sylvanas były odpowiednio kapitanem i dowódcą komandosów Silvermoon. Ma także trzech braci, jeden z nich ma na imię Lirath. Rodzina mieszkała w Iglicy Windrunnerów w spokojnych lasach Quel'Thalas. 'Tides of Darkness' Podczas gdy las Quel'Thalas tajemniczo zaczął płonąć, Vereesa i Alleria zostały zaatakowane przez trolle leśne. Na szczęście zostały uratowane przez Sylvanas i jej komandosów. 'Dzień Smoka' Vereesa została wyznaczona do eskorty maga Rhonina na jego statek w Hasic. To proste polecenie szybko przeobraziło się w ciężką podróż do Grim Batol, gdzie ostatecznie pomogła magowi w zniszczeniu Duszy Demona i uwolnieniu Królowej Smoków Alexstraszy. Po tym sukcesie, Veressa dostała propozycję zostania Ambasadorką Przymierza od Króla Terenasa i zrzeszenia Kirin Tor. Wraz z Rhoninem miała misję podróżowania i przypominania każdemu z Przymierza, że poza orkami istnieją także inne zagrożenia, który trzeba będzie stawić czoła prędzej czy później. W trakcie misji i po sprostaniu horrorom Trzeciej Wojny oboje, Vereesa i Rhonin zakochali się w sobie. Pobrali się i elfka urodziła dwóch synów bliźniaków, Giramara i Galadina. Jej kuzyn Zendarin, krwawy elf nienawidzący ludzi, próbował porwać jej dzieci. Zendarin uważał, że potomstwo wysokiego elfa i ludzkiego maga może mieć ogromne magiczne moce. Ponownie pojawia się w noweli Noc Smoka, gdzie stawiła czoła głębiom Grim Batol, szukając zemsty na kuzynie. Wojna starożytnych Vereesa występuje jako postać epizodyczna w trylogii Wojna Starożytnych. Jest tu już żoną Rhonina, który jest zmuszony opuścić ją ciężarną, by cofnąć się w czasie i zapobiec zmianie historii. Gdy Vereesa zaczyna rodzić jej mąż powraca i jest świadkiem narodzin dwojga bliźniąt. 'World of Warcraft' Vereesa znajduje się w Fioletowej Cytadeli w Dalaran wraz z Rhoninem, Arcymagiem Aethasem Sunreaverem, i Arcymagiem Moderą. Jest dowódcą Srebrnego Przymierza, zbrojnej grupy wysokich elfów, którzy są przeciwko zrzeszaniu krwawych elfów w szeregi Kirin Tor. Jest związana z zadaniem Quest:A Victory For The Silver Covenant (sword). Dla graczy hordy jest nastawiona negatywnie, jednak nie można jej zaatakować. Drobiazgi Richard Knaak zaznaczył w wywiadzie, iż uważa, że Vereesa ma niechęć do krwawych elfów, prawdopodobnie ze względu na partnera Rhonina, a także kultywuje tradycje wysokich elfów. Jest to widoczne w Nocy smoka, a także dodatku World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Cytaty *''"Z moim łukiem trafiałam do orków z odległości tysięcy jardów. Walczyłam z trollami, demonami i wieloma innymi. Praktycznie zwiedziłam świat Azeroth wzdłuż i wszerz... Tak, najdroższy, myślę, że dam radę dopóki Jalia nie przybędzie."'' *''"Użyj swych oczu i nie nazywaj mnie tym, czym nie jestem, draeneiu!"'' Galeria File:Vereesa windrunner.jpg|Vereesa Windrunner w Dniu Smoka File:VereesaWindrunner.jpg|Vereesa w Dalaranie Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * Źródła *Książka: Tides of Darkness *Książka: Dzień Smoka *Książka: Studnia Wieczności *Książka: Rozbicie *Książka: Noc Smoka Linki zewnętrzne de:Vereesa Windläufer en:Vereesa Windrunner es:Vereesa Windrunner fr:Vereesa Coursevent Kategoria:Wysokie elfy Kategoria:Dalaran NPC Kategoria:Ważne postacie